Pacar Cadangan
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Nagisa kini alergi dengan kata 'pacar' dan 'cadangan' yang digabung jadi satu. AU!Highschool. OOC. KaruNagi/AsaNagi? DLDR.


"Minggir kau Setan, Nagisa itu pacar cadangannku."

Nagisa tidak mengerti, sugguh. Dari segala kejadian aneh bin ajaib dalam hidupnya selama 17 tahun, mungkin inilah yang paling mengerikan.

"Hee? Apa? Coba diulang? Jangan seenaknya mengklaim milik orang ya, Lipan."

"Milikmu heh? Mana buktinya?"

"Buktinya Nagisa tidak pernah punya pacar. Semua karena dia mengabdikan diri untuk jadi cadanganku, ya kan' Nagisa?"

Hahaha.

Apa.

 _APA-APAAN SIH PACAR CADANGAN ITU?!_

* * *

 **Pacar Cadangan**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, RIP EYD, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

* * *

Semua berawal dari rengekan Karma.

"Nagisaa~ Aku ada kencan besok, bantu ak—"

"Tidak."

Nagisa menolak sebelum sempat temannya selesai berbicara. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan si iblis merah itu. Bibirnya terkatup membentuk garis datar. Tak ada lagi belas kasihan kali ini. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman.

Karena Karma dikasih hati, jantung, bahkan perasaan saja tidak cukup.

"Nagisa …" Karma beringsut mendekati Nagisa yang sedang duduk manis membaca buku di sofa.

"Ayolah Nagisa …." Karma merengek. Nagisa mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking.

Merasa terabaikan, Karma merebut novel di tangan sahabatnya. "Hey!" Nagisa memekik. "Kembalikan!" Si bluenette was-was. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya itu buku pinjaman. Kalau sampai terbakar atau dapat hiasan cabai jolokia dia harus bilang apa ke Hazama Kirara—ketua klub literatur yang kabarnya bisa mengirim kutukan itu?

Nagisa masih cinta hidup. Maaf saja.

Helaan napas berat. Sabar, sabar. "Karma, kembalikan."

"Bantu aku dulu." Karma menyembunyikan buku itu di punggung, menggeleng dengan bibir manyun sok imut.

Ew.

Jijik.

Nagisa mengusap dahinya. Lelah. "Karma …."

"Nagisa."

"Karma, plis."

"Permintaan terakhirku , Nagisa."

"Memangnya kamu mau mati besok?"

"Aku akan mati kalau kamu tidak membantuku."

Nagisa menatap Karma datar. _Tapi aku yang akan mati kalau membantumu_. Batinnya miris.

"Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, pokoknya kalau ini berhasil kamu bebas cari pacar."

 _Wat_.

Nagisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepala ke jendela besar apartemennya.

Sejak jaman popokan memang si kampret Karma ini suka mengaku-ngaku seenak iler kalau Nagisa itu pacar cadangannya.

Entah apa definisi pacar cadangan itu Nagisa sendiri tak mengerti.

Tapi pokoknya gara-gara label 'Pacar Cadangan', hidup Nagisa serasa dimonopoli Karma.

' _Nagisa tidak boleh punya pacar duluan. Kamu itu 'kan pacar cadanganku, jadi sebelum aku resmi punya pacar, kamu harus tetap menjomblo.'_

Dasar tidak mau rugi.

Sekarang si setan keparat ini memintanya untuk menjauhkan Asano Gakushuu—rival percintaan Karma, sementara sang iblis wasabi menikmati kencannya dengan sang gebetan.

Hm, mungkin kalau Karma punya pacar ia akan disibukkan dengan pacarnya, sehingga Nagisa bisa menikmati dunia damai tanpa gangguan iblis neraka.

Ya, ya, benar juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Nagisa akhirnya mengalah, meski sebagian hati sedikit tak tenang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini? Menaruh bom di rumahnya?"

Karma menggeleng dengan senyum antusias. Nagisa bergidik melihat kilat jahil level 10 di matanya.

"Ajak dia kencan."

"…"

"…"

"HUAPAH?!"

* * *

Karma itu memang dari orok sudah gila. Tapi Nagisa merasa kalau dirinya lebih gila lagi karena mau-mau saja mengikuti kegilaan sahabatnya.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut kepasrahan.

Nagisa harap-harap cemas di depan kelas 3-A, menunggu mangsa yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah jadi predatornya keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya rencana Karma sederhana saja. Nagisa diminta untuk menggiring Gakushuu sejauh mungkin dari tempat kencannya, dengan begitu Karma bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk confess pada si doi—karena selama ini rencananya selalu digagalkan sang rival yang menyabotase kencannya.

 _Tenang Nagisa, sehari saja dan surga dunia menantimu_. Ia memotivasi diri.

Kemudian kepala oranye lewat. Nagisa refleks menahan lengan orang yang ditunggu sejak tadi.

"Huh." Asano Gakushuu, si tampan ketua OSIS berbalik menatap siapa yang berani-berani menyentuhnya, dan mendapati biru langit yang familier. "Kau itu—temannya si Akabane kan?" ucapnya menatap Nagisa sengit bagai menatap mantan yang sudah _move on_.

Nagisa menciut dibawah tatapan itu. "Eh, iya—namaku Shiota Nagisa." Ia memaksa senyum sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Yang dibalas raut jengkel level 15. "Cih. Mau apa kau?"

Senyum Nagisa retak. Tangannya menjabat hembusan angin.

"Anu—itu …," Nagisa mati-matian mengubur rasa takutnya. Gakushuu menatapnya datar.

Nagisa mendadak pusing. "I-itu …."

"Hm?"

"Ja-jadi aku—um …."

"Kau apa, hah?" Gakushuu tidak repot-repot menggunakan intonasi ramah.

Nagisa meneguk ludah. "Ayo jalan-jalan denganku akhir minggu ini!" kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dalam satu tarikan napas.

Tapi bukannya merasa lega, Nagisa malah semakin ngeri. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak takut ditatap interogatif begitu oleh anak kepala sekolah? Salah-salah ia bisa masuk penjara atas tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan.

Pokoknya kalau sampai benar kejadian, ia akan menyeret Karma ikut membusuk di penjara.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Bi-bisa dibilang begitu." Nagisa senyum _awkward_.

"Kencan dengan temannya Akabane, ya …," Gakushuu mengusap dagunya—yang katanya terindah nomor dua setelah Koyama—sembil tersenyum iblis. Nagisa merinding. "Boleh juga." Ucap si ketos pada akhirnya.

Nagisa hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _Ini seriusan dia mau begitu aja?!_

Gakushuu mengulurkan tangan. "Mana ponselmu?"

Nagisa yang masih setengah sadar memberikan ponsel miliknya dengan sukarela. Gakushuu tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel itu lalu mengembalikannya pada si empunya.

"Hubungi aku nanti." Lalu melenggang pergi menyisakan Nagisa dan desau angin.

Nagisa menatap kosong ponselnya.

'Prince Charming'

Apa-apaan nama alay ini.

Seketika Nagisa teringat nama kontak Karma yang dibuat sendiri oleh si empunya nomor; 'Karmanis'

Hahaha.

Apa orang jenius semuanya begini.

Pantas populasi mereka sedikit.

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya berjalan lancar.

Seharusnya sekarang Nagisa dan Gakushuu sedang berada di café dekat stasiun sementara Karma sibuk kencan di taman bermain bermil-mil jauhnya disana.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kenapa.

"Asano-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita ke taman bermain?"

 _Kenapa sekarang mereka malah berada disini?!_

"Seekor burung kecil berkata padaku kalau ke taman bermain untuk kencan hari ini bisa membawa keberuntungan." Gakushuu tersenyum malaikat.

Hah.

Nagisa menghela napas. Tidak salah lagi, pasti informasi soal kencan Karma bocor sampai ke tangan lipan ini. _Sasuga_ , ketua OSIS memang banyak koneksi.

"Nah, Shiota. Kau mau coba yang mana dulu?" Gakushuu bertanya pada teman kencannya.

Nagisa tersenyum kaku. "Eh—terserah Asano-kun saja."

"Kalau begitu," Gakushuu menarik tangan Nagisa. "Ayo naik _roller coaster_."

Nagisa awalnya pasrah-pasrah saja ditarik-tarik Gakushuu. Tapi begitu matanya menangkap kepala tomat di barisan antre _roller-coaster_ —ia hampir kolaps.

"A-Asano-kun!" Ia setengah berteriak karena panik. "A-aku—ada wahana lain yang ingin aku coba dulu!"

"Huh?"

"Ayo kita kesana!" Nagisa asal tunjuk.

Dan seketika mengutuk diri saat melihat arah jari telunjuknya.

Komidi putar.

Gakushuu menahan tawa. "Shiota, masa kecilmu tidak bahagia ya?"

 _Harga diriku …_. Nagisa meratap. _Awas kau, Karma_.

* * *

From : Karma  
 _Aku mau ke rumah hantu. Kau bawa dia jauh-jauh dari sana._

 _Klasik banget pilihannya_. Nagisa mencemooh pesan dari Karma dalam hati.

Karena bocornya informasi, Nagisa dan Karma akhirnya sepakat untuk terus berkomunikasi agar bisa saling menjauhkan. Kedengarannya sih gampang.

Tapi masalahnya.

"Shiota, ayo ke rumah hantu."

 _ **Masalahnya**_. Si Asano ini sepertinya punya kemampuan cenayang, kemanapun tujuan Karma ia pasti mengajak kesana juga.

Nagisa _sweatdropped_. "T-tunggu," si biru langit memutar otak, mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat apa yang jauh dari rumah hantu. "Kita ke … istana boneka dulu, yuk."

"Pfft—"

Fak.

Terkutuklah Karma dan gebetannya dan ingatan Nagisa yang suka koslet dan suara tawa Gakushuu yang menyebalkan dan—masih banyak lainnya.

"Ternyata seleramu sesuai penampilanmu ya, Shiota."

"Ahaha."

Mama, tolong Nagisa.

* * *

Setelah puas bermain petak umpet dengan Karma dan gebetannya, akhirnya selesai juga tugas Nagisa hari itu.

Si biru langit menghela napas lega usai menerima pesan dari Karma yang mengatakan bahwa Nagisa sudah bisa pulang karena kencannya sudah hampir selesai.

"Sudah hampir gelap Asano-kun, mau pulang sekarang?" Nagisa menawari dengan maksud terselubung agar bisa segera kencan dengan bukunya.

Gakushuu tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi kita makan dulu, aku lapar." Teman birunya mengiyakan saja ajakan itu, toh ia juga lapar.

Keduanya kemudian mampir ke restoran cepat saji di dekat sana. Nagisa memakan makanannya hampir bersimbah air mata bahagia karena siksaannya telah berakhir.

Lebay.

Gakushuu mengartikan wajah girang Nagisa berbeda. "Kau senang sekali ya, bisa kencan denganku."

"Uhuk!" Nagisa tersedak burger teriyaki.

"Pfft—" Gakushuu malah menikmati kesengsaraan teman kencannya. "Nih minum." Tapi disodorkan juga sebotol air mineral.

Nagisa segera menenggak isi botol itu—lalu kembali menyemburkannya demi melihat pelanggan yang baru memasuki restoran itu.

 _Karma ngapain kesini?!_

Nagisa melotot. Gakushuu yang penasaran ikut menoleh kebelakang.

Tapi Nagisa lebih cepat. "A-Asano-kun!" Segera ia menyentuh tangan Gakushuu. Catat: _**menyentuh tangan Gakushuu.**_

Nagisa membuat catatan mental untuk beli salep anti lipan sebelum pulang.

Atensi Gakushuu kembali pada orang di hadapannya. "Apa?"

Nagisa tersenyum canggung. "E-eh—itu, aku memang senang bisa kencan denganmu." Ingatkan Nagisa untuk mencuci lidahnya. "Terima kasih ya, Asano-kun."

"Hee? Kau yakin?" Diluar dugaan, Gakushuu tersenyum miring. "Bukan senang karena berhasil membantu temanmu?"

"Wha—"

Gakushuu melirik meja tempat Karma dan si doi duduk. Kedua orang itu tampak tertawa riang tanpa beban, kontras dengan Nagisa yang nyawanya sudah hilang setengah demi menyaksikan _plot twist_ tak terduga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau niatmu yang sebenarnya?" Gakushuu melipat tangan, menatap Nagisa yang menciut tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau ingin membawaku sejauh mungkin dari tempat kencan mereka kan?"

Sang Ketos yang baru beberapa saat lalu tampak bagai sosok pasangan kencan sempurna sekarang mengulas senyum sadis. "Dasar naif, dipikir aku tidak akan curiga saat _teman musuhku_ sendiri mengajakku kencan?"

Skak mat.

Nagisa bahkan lupa cara bernapas untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa mengelak lagi?"

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Nagisa menempelkan kedua tangan memohon ampun. Dalam hati merapal mantra penolak bala yang pernah diajarkan temannya.

Gakushuu tertawa antagonis, menikmati peran barunya sebagai raja jagal. "Tentu, tentu. Aku ini baik jadi pasti kau kumaafkan." Ia mengibas tangan dengan senyum malaikat.

Nagisa malah semakin merinding.

"Lagipula aku perlu berterima kasih, ini kencan yang menyenangkan." Dan dari kilat di mata Gakushuu, Nagisa tau ada yang tidak beres.

Sayangnya ia kurang cepat. Begitu sadar, yang ia tahu bibir Gakushuu sudah menempel di pipinya.

Singkat saja, Asano Gakushuu mencium pipi Shiota Nagisa.

Dan di _timing_ yang luar biasa pula saat Karma tengah menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

Nagisa melotot.

"Asano-kun!"

"Haha. Anggap saja bayaran karena berusaha menipuku."

Watda.

 _Yang punya ide kan Karma! Kenapa aku yang kena?!_

Nagisa Shiota, anak manis baik hati dan tidak sombong yang selama hidupnya terzolimi hanya bisa menangis pedih dalam hati.

* * *

"Ne, Asano-kun, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku hanya menipumu?"

"Hm?" Gakushuu menoleh pada sosok biru langit di sebelahnya. "Sekitar beberapa jam setelah kau mengajakku."

Kedua orang itu kini berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Shiota. Nagisa sebenarnya sudah menolak tawaran Gakushuu mengantarnya pulang karena tahu betapa _awkward_ nya perjalanan mereka nanti setelah semua yang terjadi, tapi si pirang stroberi memang tidak memberinya opsi untuk menolak.

"Huh, aneh sekali …," Nagisa bergumam.

Gakushuu meliriknya. "Aneh kenapa?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih ingin pergi?" Padahal kalau dibatalkan justru Nagisa akan merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Oh, itu," mata Gakushuu berkilat. "Aku sengaja ingin membuat perangkap untuk kalian. Menyenangkan sekali membayangkan wajah dungu kalian saat tahu sudah dipermainkan. Hahaha." Ia tertawa maniak. Nagisa ikut tertawa. Tawa lelah.

"Eh, tapi rencanamu kan tidak bisa disebut berhasil juga," Nagisa mengingat-ingat. "Buktinya kencan Karma tetap mulus-mulus saja."

"Ya, tadinya mau ku rusak tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau serius tanya kenapa?!" Gakushuu—entah kenapa—merah padam.

Untung Nagisa tidak notis, ia malah menatap Gakushuu polos sehingga membuat yang ditatap mengusap wajah frustasi. "Kupikir ciuman di pipi itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tapi masih kurang ya … apa harus kucium di bi—"

"WAH! LIHAT ASANO-KUN ADA BINTANG JATUH!"

"… Shiota, itu pesawat."

"Oh."

Krik.

Nagisa menahan diri untuk tidak _harakiri_. Sejak jalan dengan Gakushuu entah sudah berapa kali harga dirinya terinjak, terkoyak, dan tercabik. Sekarang harga dirinya sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi. Selamat tinggal dunia.

Batin Nagisa menangis lelah.

Gakushuu menatapnya datar. "Aku sudah bosan main licik." Ucapnya.

Nagisa memasang tampak terbloonnya. "Hah?"

Gakushuu mendecih, lupa kalau lawan bicaranya hanya ber-IQ rata-rata. "Aku sudah bosan main licik, makanya kubiarkan saja si Akabane itu menikmati kencannya. Toh, nanti ujung-ujungnya yang dipilih gadis itu pasti aku."

Nagisa tertawa lemah pada pernyataan Gakushuu yang sangat amat percaya diri. "Kalau dia pacaran sama Karma jangan nangis, ya."

"Tidak akan. Aku punya kamu."

"…"

"…"

"… hah?"

HAH.

Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau—

"Kamu 'kan pacar cadanganku."

Kampret.

Sekarang Nagisa merasa déjà vu.

Apa jangan-jangan Gakushuu dan Karma itu anak kembar yang terpisah dan dikirim untuk menyiksanya. Haha. Gila. Kegilaan ini sudah terlalu banyak untuk ditanggung anak normal seperti Nagisa.

"… Asano-kun, dapat dari mana istilah macam itu …."

"Hm? Kepikiran begitu saja," Gakushuu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Setelah dipikir-pikir kencan denganmu asik juga, jadi kalau tidak dapat doi setidaknnya aku bisa kencan denganmu." Senyum ganteng diobral.

Nagisa tak peduli. Pikirannya kini melanglang buana ke neraka dunia yang abadi. Kini ia sadar, tidak ada dunia damai untuknya selama duo iblis ini masih hidup dan bernapas.

"…"

"… Nagisa kamu ngapain?" Gakushuu menatap bingung Nagisa yang tengah mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah.

Nagisa menoleh, menatapnya kosong. "Cari _death note_."

Demi kedamaian dunia, sebaiknya Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu pindah ke neraka.

Secepatnya.

* * *

Nagisa mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sembari menatap kosong bayangannya di cermin. Tadi akhirnya ia pulang dengan pakaian ternodai sampah setelah Gakushuu berhasil membujuknya bahwa _death note_ tidak turun ke tempat sampah.

Si biru langit tak lagi mengharapkan _death note_ , tapi ia tak menyerah. Tangannya mengambil ponsel, berniat menghubungi Hazama Kirara minta dipinjami buku kutukan. Tapi belum juga ia membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya, benda itu sudah bergetar—

 _Akabane Karma is calling_.

Nagisa hampir melempar ponselnya kalau tidak ingat cicilan belum lunas.

"Halo—"

"Nagisa! Kau baik-baik saja?! Si Lipan itu tidak macam-macam padamu 'kan?!" Karma tidak repot-repot mengucap salam pembuka.

Helaan napas terdengar. "… aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kencanmu?"

"Kencanku baik. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya, kau serius tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku lihat dia menciummu, kurang ajar sekali lipan itu main cium-cium, aku saja belum per—"

"Karma." Nagisa memotong sebelum percakapan mereka menyimpang. "Jadi bagaimana kencanmu tadi? Dia bilang iya atau tidak?"

"Oh, itu. Entah. Belum aku tembak."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Lupa."

Apa.

Apa-apaan itu.

Nagisa sudah menjalani sehari penuh momen kampret demi Karma bisa punya pacar! Tapi apa-apaan jawaban kampret ini!

"…"

"…"

"Nagisa masih hidup?"

"… sepertinya aku akan mati."

"Hah?! Nagisa! Jangan mati! Sudah kuduga, ini pasti gara-gara Asano Gakupret itu kan?!"

"Bukan—"

"Tenang saja Nagisa, akan kubuat dia menyesal karena sudah main nyosor pacar cadangan orang!"

Bip.

Panggilan diputus sepihak.

Nagisa menatap nanar ponselnya. "Pacar cadangan apaan …." ia mual. Sepertinya sekarang ia mulai alergi dengan kata 'pacar' dan 'cadangan' yang digabung jadi satu.

Lelah melewati hari yang teramat berat, akhirnya Nagisa jatuh telentang di atas kasur dan berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Seandainya ia tahu, hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih berat dari hari ini.

.

 _The End or ?_

* * *

 **Note:**

Haha apa ini. Fanfic yang dibuat saat lagi bingung ga ada kerjaan, alhasil jadinya begini—alur bingung, genre bingung, ending bingung, bahkan gender Nagisa pun bingung.

Untuk berbagai hal yang membingungkan, saya biarkan kalian berfantasi saja huehue. /plak /dasargadir

Dan endingnya—saya kepikiran bikin lanjutan, tapi entah kenapa lebih suka gantung. Karna yang gantung lebih berwarna /wat yah mungkin kalau ada yang berminat dan kalau saya ga php bisa ada lanjutan /woi

Akhir kata, maafkan saya yang suka numpang lewat tanpa permisi. Ciao!

Hyelaf.


End file.
